Harry Potter and The Msytery of The Heir's
by EvilWolf2
Summary: Harry and The Gang are back for thier six year of Hogwarts,but there are 4 new kids at school that are transfers from god knows where, new powers unfold,Secrets told and blood is spilled.. PreHBP AU. R&R. a bit of OOC.
1. Four Cloaks Of Color

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the fabulous characters J.K.Rowling has created, but we do own this plot and the characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Hey Me and A just wanted to say we hope you like our story, We have discussed this ch. over and over again so many time that it was finally rewritten. We hope you like as this is the first story we have BOTH written together after being friends for sooo long. well on to the chapter...

Four Figures of color:

"Harry, Ron wake up" came the soft gentle voice of Hermione,

"Come on guys, its time for breakfast!" as soon as Hermione said that both Harry and Ron shot up from their beds.

" Why didn't you just tell us that mione?" Ron said going to the door but before he got their Hermione pulled him back.

"Hold on there ,not so fast Ron. You're mom wanted me to tell you two that we have four guest down stairs that we have to be polite to and not ask question's, oh and don't forget tomorrow we go to Hogwarts." With that said, the three went downs stairs and into the dinning room where four hooded figures sat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down opposite them and didn't speak a word.

Harry studied the cloaked figures while waiting for breakfast. Two of them had on Dark forest Green cloaks , the other two had one dark Yellow and the other a navy blue cloak on, all four of them had their hoods pulled up so you wouldn't be able to see their faces. Suddenly Harry felt something jab his side, Harry turned to see it was Hermione.

"Oww what was that for Herm's?" Harry whispered,

"Its Rude to stare Harry!"

"So" Ron said" Their staring at us."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up to see the Cloaked Figures now staring at them but bowed their head when they were caught and started whispering together. The door to the Kitchen swag open and Mrs. Weasley came threw it holding some plats and having the rest floating behind her.

"Ok, dearies breakfast is served" Mrs. Weasley passed out the plate's to every one then gave everyone a cup and filed it with orange juice except one of the green hooded figures,

"Albus told me that you drink, um, THIS for breakfast dear" Mrs. Weasley said while pouring something Red and thick into the glass,

" Thank you mam" The cloaked figured said quietly.

"No problem there's more in the Kitchen if you need any more" The figure just nodded their head as their response.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione when you're done go and get change and meet down in the study at noon, we're to go to Diagon Ally for you book," with that said Mrs.Weasley wattled away back into the kitchen. Soon the four cloaked Figures finished and let the dinning room, soon after that Harry, Hermione and Ron fallowed, the three went up stairs and changed, the three then met back up in the hall way.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked finishing putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Yep, lets go" Harry said with a sigh. The three went to Diagon Ally with Mrs.Weasley for the rest of today to come back later that night.

"Well that was a wonderful day, I do believe we got every thing you three will need this year, I suggest you three go pack this stuff away for tomorrow" Mrs.Weasley said while brushing the shoot off his cloths. The Three went up stairs and packed every thing away in its respectable place's. The three then went down to the dinning room for Dinner, when they got there the first thing that caught their eyes we're that the cloaked figures were there again, but this time Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and Fred and George were also there.

"Hey guy's ,didn't know you were coming for dinner tonight" Harry stated taking a set next to Remus and Charlie.

"Yeah , well tonight's your last night staying here before you go to Hogwarts so why not, plus Fred and George had to ask Albus if they could go back and redo their 7th year" Remus said while giving Harry a hug. Just then the kitchen door opened and Mrs.Weasley came out with plates and cups fallowing here.

"Alright group here your nosh, dig in while I fill you're cups" Mrs. Weasley filled everyone cups up with what they asked. The trio watched to see if Mrs. Weasley gave the same thick red substance to one of the green cloaked figures again, and just as if they predicted she poured what ever it was into one of the green cloaked figures cups. Just as Mrs. Weasley was getting ready to leave the dinning room, and just as the cloaked figure was taking a large sip of the substance ;Remus blurted out,

"Why is there a strong sent of blood in here?" everyone was sending him crazy looks , but then turned to see the one cloaked figure with the red drink choke on it and place it down while patting her chest and the others patting the person's back.

"Remus, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute real fast?" Mrs. Weasley didn't wait for a reply as she yanked him out of his chair and into the kitchen. Harry watched as the cloaked figures pushed there plates away and help the one who choked on the drink leave the dinning room in a rush. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared a look as if saying weird.

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Harry! Ron! WAKE UP!" Mrs.Weasley yelled at the two,

"Mom! Its two early" Ron said in a sleepy voice while pulling the covers over his head.

"No its not Ronald, its 10 oclock now get up , get ready and lets go we have to get you ten to King's Cross on time" Mrs. Weasley said pushing both Ron and Harry out of bed.

"10? Mrs. Weasley there's only nine of us going, Me, Ron, Herm's, Ginny, and the twins"

"No Harry dear, the four from last night's dinner, are going to Hogwarts too. Now go get dress we're running out of time, your last ones left to get ready everyone is waiting down stairs for us." with the thought of Hermione staying down stairs with the cloaked freak's, as they now called them, made Harry and Ron get ready faster. And written 45 minutes they were standing at plat form 93/4 .

"Ok you lot go and get settled in a compartment and wait for the train to leave" Mrs. Weasley said kissing her kid's, Harry, and Hermione.

"Bye, Mrs.Weasley." The six got on the train and we're sitting in a compartment when the four cloaked figured showed up in the door way.

"Um , do you guys mind if we sit with you?." Said a girl's voice from under the green cloak.

"Um, yeah sure, its nice to know that you people talk, do we at least get to know what you look like?" George replied as the four moved to the opposite side.

"Sorry, but no can do, you'll find out sooner or latter we're just visiting Hogwarts for a hour today but maybe when we meet again" said a boy voice from under the navy cloaked.

" Well , we'll, we'll look what we have here; why if it isn't ScarHead, Weasels, and the Mudblood." Said Draco, but before anyone else moved one of the green cloaked figured punched him square in the jaw. Draco stumbled backwards, and the green cloaked figure was walking toward him again when the door slammed shut in front of him.

"TASO!" Screamed the other green cloaked figure, as the other two grabbed him back.

The others watched in amazement as the figures pulled the guy they guess was named Taso back.

"What do you think you're doing" Hissed the other green figure, but he just shook his head and turned his head the other way; The rest of the trip was quite from then on out.

A/N: YAY , I finally finished this chapter after two days of writing this, A was mad I wasn't done sooner but hey, I have rude siblings and listening to my sis talk to her b/f on the phone to deal with, well I think we both would agree when I say this...REVIEW, REVIEW!

See you all for Ch. Two...

EvilWolf2


	2. The Sorting and New Face's

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewedA and Iare really happy with the response's we have receved... this I must say is one of my favorite ch. so far and I hope that you all will like it too...I was cheaking out our hit and theres alot more people reading this story then there are review so if you havent reviewed please do so, Flames are welcomed.

NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER:

* * *

"quite now, Welcome to a whole new year at Hogwarts, but before we start the bigger announcement lets get our new years sorted into their house's."

It took about ten minutes to get the all the first years sorted in their houses, which now had 5 new Gryffindor's, 3 new Slytherin's, 3 new Ravenclaw's ad 4 new Hufflepuff's.

"Now I may remind you all that the dark forest is off limits to all of you who would not like to die at such a young age" Dumbledore said as his eyes land on three main student's  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley,and Hermione Granger.

"And now I am pleased to announce that we have 4 new students at our school from salmon school of witchcraft and wizardy from america.Now they will be eating at the table in front of us for today, they have already been sorted in their house's. Now as I call their names they will come out one by one."Dumbledore said staring at the students through his half moon glasses.he whispered to professor McGonnagll to tell the new students to get ready.

"And now let us begin with miss Jessica Ceanna Theoharris from  
Gryffindor" as he said her name a tall girl around 5,8 came out with amber red hair with bloody red highlights, purple eyes and a pale skin tone.

"Mr. James Nathaniel Smith from Ravenclaw" a boy about 6'1 with navy blue hair, light blue eye and tan skin walked out.

"Dawn Jordan McGrass from Hufflepuff" a girl around 5'4 walked out with brown hair with a red tint, green eyes and peach skin tone came out.

"And Mr. Anastasios Alexander Theoharris from Gryffindor"and finally a boy around 5,9 came out with raven black hair, brown eyes, and olive tan skin. Not one person smirked at any one of the new student, why? Because they were intimidating and held a strong aroma about them.  
"Now if our new students will take a seat at the table we provided for them we may now begin to eat the wonderful feast, dig in." with that said Dumbledore clapped his hands together and food appeared on the table's.

Down at the Gryffindor table:

"Harry don't you find it strange that Dumbledore was staring at us while he was naming the new students?"Hermione said while forking her stake.

"You're right mione, that is a bit weird if you ask me."Ron said while chewing his food.

"Ron that's bloody gross! swallow before you talk." said Harry real grossed out.

"Herm's, their staring at our table; I wander why?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.  
"Don't ask me, I'm not a physic."Hermione said with a weird voice.

Up at the salmon's table:

"Jess, I think they know were staring at them"said Anastasios.

"We'll of course they know were staring at them, their staring back!" Jessica said irritated.

" jezz, don't have a bitch attack Jay"James said while poking dawn with his fork.

" Hey I have a idea, why don't we go and talk with Potter and his gang." Anastasios

said while flirting with Hermione who was doing the same with him.

"Alright, James stop poking me! Im not the meal the food is." Dawn said to James. The group got up and headed down to the Gryffindor table.  
"Harry look ,their coming over here." said Ron while staring dreamily at Dawn. "um...hi" Jessica said to Harry.

"hi you're Jessica right?"

"Yeah." Jessica asked a lot more positive.

"Is Anastasios your brother?"Harry asked.

" Yeah, well his my fraternal twin." Jessica said boredly in a not caring tone.  
"Um we'll you know my friends names, what are your's?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that, this is Ron Weasley," Harry said.

The boy Ron said a quick hi before going back to flirting with Dawn.

"This is Hermione Granger. I see your brother and her already know each other." Harry said smiling at Jessica who smiled in return.

"Um these to are Ron's twin brothers Fred." The boy Fred looked up then went back to stuffing his face.  
"And George." George looked up and Jessica sent him a wink making him blush the famous Weasley red.

"We'll it was nice meeting you all, we're all going to take a walk by the lake." James said while dragging Dawn away from Ron and Anastasios from about to ask Hermione out.  
"We'll see you guy's later." Jessica said winking at George before walking out the Great Hall door.  
"Hey guys, I think we should follow them."Hermione said staring at the now closed doors.

"Hermione, why the bloody hell would you want to follow them?"said Ron.

"Because I feel like it are you guys coming or not?" Hermione retaliated now annoyed

"I think we'll sit this one out Herms."said harry  
as Hermione left a pair of silver gray eyes ,that belong to a Draco Malfoy, followed her knowing where she was going.

A/N: YAY another ch. Done for you wonderful People, gotta think the new kids are WHOA, don't worry you learn more about their past in later ch. well REVIEW PLEASE! remember Flames are welcome just tell us what you dont like about our story and we'll try and fix it or what ever it is that made you send the flame...REVIEW& REVIEW!

EvilWolf2


	3. The Power and a Secoret!

Disclaimer: Dont own anything...wait yes we do this plot and the people you dont know.

A/N: Hey thats for all who reviewed! It took us a while to get this ch. together but hey we finnally got it done. The next one might not be put up for a while because Anastasios is going to Ocean shitty City and yeah , anyways remeber to review after reading Falmes are welcome.

CH. 3...

* * *

Down By The Lake:  
"Hey guy's why do you think Dumbledore was staring at Harry, Ron, and Hermione while calling us out?"Anastasios asked  
"Why do you think we know? What do we look like physic or something."Dawn said irritated

"You know that Hermione girl is cute."said Anastasios out of no where.

"only Anastasios."Jessica said jokingly

"Well I like Ron."said Dawn feeling left out of the conversation

"I like Harry." Jessica said weirdly.

"Hey James, who do you like?"Dawn asked james while throwing stones  
in the lake.

"I like that Malfoy kid."James said gayly

"WHAT!"everyone said all together while Hermione was giggling  
a little behind the bushes while Draco was scared.

"YOUR GAY"screamed Jessica.

"Well yeah, I thought it was obvious."

"How was it obvious ?"Jessica said still yelling.

"Well im always staring at other men, that's how it's obvious."James said calmly .

"Get out of here!"Dawn said loudly with a smile.

"Uh guy's look up!"Jess yelled.

"Dementors!"James screamed. As soon as that come out of his mouth, everyone was screaming in pain as the Dementors started to suck out their soul's. Anastasios and Jessica looked at each other then with a nodded of their heads they both screamed "Expecto Patronus!"with their last breathe, and right before their eye's, and Hermione and Draco's, came the most powerful patronus's anyone ever saw the shape of a Griffin and a wolf. And within a second the Dementors were gone and Anastasios and Jessica fainted with the other 2, now all the new student were laying on the ground breathing vary little.

"ANASTASIOS, JESSICA, DAWN, JAMES!"screamed Hermione coming out of the bushes.  
"ANASTASIOS, GUY'S, WAKE UP! OH PLEASE WAKE UP!"Hermione said sadly and scared.

"Her-mion-e go get Dumbledore."Anastasios before  
completely going unconscious.

Back In The Great Haul:

"Hey Ron, were do you suppose Hermione went exactly."harry asked worried.

"She right there at the door's."Ron said happily with a smile but that smile turned into a frown when seeing Hermione's worried and scared face. Hermione started running threw the Great Hall up to the teacher's table infrount of professor Dumbledore.

"Why Miss.Granger, what's wrong?"Dumbledore asked.

"It's the new students, Sir, they were attacked by Dementors!"Hermione Said it so loudly that the whole hall got quiet.  
"Hermione, where are they?"Dumbledore asked worriedly

"Their unconscious, down by the lake."Hermione said again worried and scared.  
"Everyone go to your common room's except for Mr. Potter, Mr.R Weasley and Miss.Granger, teachers. Will you three follow me ,Miss.Granger show us where they are."Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yes sir, follow me."Hermione said worried now, she led the group out the Great Hall and to where the transfer students laid.

In The Hospital Wing The Next Day:

"Aahhh!"Anastasios screamed as he came to conscious in the hospital wing.

"What happened? Why am I here?"Anastasios asked not remebering  
anything.

"You and the others were attacked by Dementors"Hermione said grimly

"Well, who sent them away Hermione"Anastasios asked.

"You and Jessica did. Don't you remember?"Hermione asked.

"No. The last thing I remember was seeing a army of Dementors above us and then the rest is a blur."Anastasios said sadly looking at Hermione for an explanation.

"Well it's okay, I was there and saw everything you were very  
brave to do what you did."Hermione said flirtatiously.

"So what exactly happened Hermione?"Anastasios asked

"Well the Dementors came down and started to suck out your guy's soul's, and with ,your's and Jessica's, last breath you two did the patronus spell and your two's Patronus's were  
the strongest Patronus's I've ever seen. It was more powerful than Dumbledore ,anyway when they were all away your patronus took the shape of a Griffin and Jessica's a Wolf."Hermione said like she was surprised.

"Yeah Jessica and I work better together. So how are the others? What happen to Jessica?"Anastasios asked in a scared tone.

"Well the others didn't get hit as bad as you and Jessica where, so they were released a couple days ago, as far as I know Jessica is still unconscious, Harry is with her now."Hermione said.

"Hermione, how long was I unconscious ?"Anastasios asked

"Um, you were unconscious for two and a half weeks."Hermione said.

"What! I was out for two weeks!"Anastasios said surprised.  
"Ah Mr. Theoharris your finally awake, Miss.Granger was here the whole time you were out she wouldn't leave your side for a unknown reason."madam Pomfrey  
said weirdly.

"Hermione you were here for two weeks?"Anastasios said lovingly voice.

"Well yeah, I've had Fred and George bring me up my homework everyday for the past two weeks." Hermione said blushing at his stare.

"Hermione is are they awake yet?"George said coming in with her homework.

"Yes, George, Anastasios is at least, im not sure about Jessica tho."

"It's about bloody time man."Fred said coming in after Harry.

"He just woke up too."Hermione said happily.

"Well, Hermione will we see you in the common room later?"George asked

"Maybe"Hermione said not caring what harry just asked

"c'mon Fred, lets go see yeah later Herm's"George said leaving the room

"So Hermione you stayed here the whole time?"Anastasios said flirtatiously once again.

"Yeah. I couldn't just leave you because,  
because im falling for you...did I just say that last part out loud?"Hermione asked nervously.

"yes, you did and I'm glad."Anastasios said lovingly, and before Hermione knew it Anastasios lips were attached to her and before they new it they were in a lip lock, kissing with Passion

"Oh My God !Miss.Granger, Mr. Theoharris!"madam Pomfrey said very surprised."What in the world is going on here?"

"Sorry madam Pomfrey it wont happen again."Hermione said.

"Good."and with that she walked out.

"Well at least it won't happen in front of her."Hermione said while surprising Anastasios and pulling him back into another kiss.

With Jessica, In Separate Room:

"Ah" Jessica Moaned, as she raised her hand to her head. She had a killer head ack that was a bitch.

"Here take this."a voice Jessica thought she recognized said while pouring something cool down her throat. Jessica Sighed as she felt her Head ack go away, she opened her eyes to see Harry next to her, and a vary plain room. Jessica sat up a little with the help of Harry and looked around. She then looked back at Harry is confused ment.

"You're in the Hospital wing, well in a privet room."Harry explained while moving his chair closer.

"Why am I in here for exactly?" Jessica asked.

"You were attacked by Dementors, don't you remember?"Jessica groaned when last night's events flashed back in her head.

"I remember now...ahh I need blood!"Jessica said throwing herself backward but shot up when she realized she said something she shouldn't have. she Prayed that he didn't hear the last part but when she looked at him, she guessed he did because he was sending her a confused look.

"Wha–?"He asked with a more confused face.

"Look, Harry, Im going to tell you something, and you can't tell anyone about it, only my brother, Dawn, James, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey know about what I'm going to tell you no one else..." Jessica said really fast with a scared face till Harry stopped her.

"Jessica , Im not going to tell anyone, I promise." He said giving her a smile. Jessica took a deep breath , took one more look at Harry and said,

" Im a ...Vampire." Harry looked up in alarmed and stood up and walked away.

"Please don't be afraid" Jessica said when she saw him move back, she stared in here lap, "I don't hurt people, I mostly drink animal blood, I only drink human if the person is either dying and need to be turned, or, or if its been a month or two since I've had human blood , or to um mark my mate, but other then that I..." The rest was cut off when her face was lifted up and she felt lips attached to hers. Jessica started to kiss back when the person pulled back, she stared up at Harry's face confused. which made him laugh,

"Jessica, Im not afraid, I was shocked when you told me, yes. but I really don't care as long as , you kiss like that and say yes to going with me to Hogsmeade for a date?" Jessica laughed and nodded her head yes and gave him a peck on the lips before standing up.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Harry asked playfully.

"Well, like I said , I need blood and Madam Pomfrey has a stock I can pick out of in the main wing, come walk with me." Jessica explained , she threw her arm around Harry's waist and together they walked out to find Anastasios and Hermione in a major lip lock.

"Eww get a room, I soo don't want to see my brother making out right now, or better yet NEVER!" Jessica said, Hermione and Anastasios sprung apart when Jessica started to say something now they were beet red, and now Harry and Jessica were laughing at them. Anastasios was about to say something when he noticed Harry's arm around his sisters waist.

"Why the bloody hell are you touching my sister?" Anastasios asked loudly.

" he, well you see, um...bye"Harry said , he gave a kiss to Jessica and was running out the Wing as fast as possible before Anastasios got a chance to hurt him. Anastasios tuned back to Jessica ,

"Explain, NOW!" but all Jessica did was smile and walk in to Madam Pomfrey's office. Anastasios started after Jessica but Hermione grabbed him and forced him into a kiss which he made him forget about forcing an explanation from his sister, well for the moment.

A/N: YAY! Got another Ch. Done...well we hope you like its 4 pages so its pretty long to me, anyways please ppl REVIEW its really appreciated. REVIEW& REVIEW! It might be longer to get ch 4 up because Anastasios is going to Ocean shitty lol and he is writing it and might not be able to get it done today, just to let you know I mostly fix and Add things to the story's but I will be writing ch 5, hopefully...well yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Plz

EvilWolf2


	4. Reveling and Secoret Meetings

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update , but we got it done, soo with out further a do...CHAPTER 4!

Down at breakfast: It was morning at Hogwarts and Harry, Jessica. Anastasios, and Hermione were siting and having breakfast. Anastasios was glaring daggers at Harry while Jessica was smiling at Hermione.

"Hey Anastasios why are you glaring at harry?"Hermione asked curiously

"Because he kissed my fucking sister." Anastasios said grumpily.

"We'll you kissed me and Jessica isn't glaring daggers at me actually she's smiling."Hermione said if asking why.

"Um Jessica why is your brother glaring daggers at me, I have a pretty good idea but still, why"harry asked Jessica nervously trying get out of her brothers death glare.

"He's just mad because your seeing me, you know how brothers are with their sister's."Jessica replied as if it were normal, making Harry Groan.

Jessica sent Hermione a look saying " Do something to stop him from planing My boyfriends Death!" Hermione understood and Nodded her head.

"Anastasios, hun, can you please stop Glaring at Harry?" Hermione asked, but all she got was a "hmpf" Hermione gave a sigh and Grabbed Anastasios and Forced him into a kiss, which he started kissing back within the minute her lips touched his. Jessica Smiled and reminded her self to thank Hermione later. She turned back to Harry who was giving her a lop side smile as in saying Thanks, Jessica gave a little chuckle and gave him a peck on the lips. She started to go back in for a longer kiss when she herd Anastasios start talking to Hermione.

"You know what Hermione, I don't care that Harry is fucking my sister."Anastasios said and all the sudden, Jessica kicked him from under the table.

"Fuck! Jessica why the bloody hell did you fucking kick me?"Anastasios hissed at her.

"Because I'm not a fucking whore that would go around fuck a guy I just met a couple of days ago."Jessica hissed back.

"I didn't mean it that way."Anastasios hissed once again

"we'll it sounded that way. aminominos!"Jessica said as she got up from her seat and headed out the Great Hall , Harry sent Anastasios a Glare not caring what he did to him and fallowed Jessica out.

"Anastasios what does aminominos mean?"Hermione asked curiously "It means asshole."Anastasios said in a sad way.

"Oh that makes since, in a...weird way." Hermione said resting her head on his shoulder. After Breakfast Infrount Of Potions Classroom: "Hey Hermione I'll meet you in there, save me a seat."Anastasios said.

"okay ,Anastasios, see ya in there."Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey jess can I talk to you for a sec?"Anastasios asked as she and Harry neared.

"Um..sure, Harry save me a seat ok."Jessica said, she gave Harry a peck on the cheek, as he walk by to go into the room.

"What do you want A?"jess said in a annoyed tone.

"Look Jess im sorry about this morning in the great hall, I spoke before speaking."Anastasios said with sorry written on his face.

"It's ok. lets get to class, were like ten minutes late."Jessica said with a sigh but was kinda happy.

In The Potion Classroom: "Well, well, well, Mr and Miss Theoharris its nice for you to join us."Snape said angrily when they entered,

"Its nice to see you too Sir Greasy."Anastasios said sarcastically That made the whole class stare at him with amazement.

"How dare you say that to me Mr .Theoharris."Snape said even more angrier.

"No professor, how dare you! How dare you come into this room with a nose that big and a face that ugly!"Anastasios said agitated.

"And may I add sir that your breath is atrocious! So please shut your big mouth."Jessica said sarcastically annoyed.

"why Mr. and Miss .Theoharris how dare you disrespect your elders."Snape growled, lowering his head near the two, but before he could say anything else Jessica showed him her vampire teeth as one of Anastasios nails grew to the size of a knife that had a sharp pointed end. He placed it under Snape's chin to scare him more.

"You shouldn't say anything that you'll regret later Snape"the twins said in a low venomous voice.

"If you dare tell anyone of what just happened, you'll pay you son of a bitch"Anastasios added.

"5 points from Gryffindor now take your seats now."Snape said cautiously and began class like nothing happened. After Class In The Hall Way: "Anastasios, Jessica..what just happen in there between you guy's and Snape?"Harry and Hermione said proudly.

"We'll guy's ,can we talk to you guys privately in the common room."Anastasios said cautiously

."Um, sure lets go,"Hermione said a little unsure. Later In The Common Room: "Okay Harry, Hermione, we have something to tell you."Anastasios and Jessica said together cautiously. "Okay what is it guys?"Hermione said hastily.

"Well let's start with me,"Jessica said fast, "well Im part vampire . Harry and Anastasios already know and now you know to Hermione."Jessica said with carefully

"Okay, is that all you guys had to say?"Hermione said calmly.

"No that's not all Hermione,"Anastasios said nervously,"im part inchanche"Anastasios said shyly.

"Really that explains so much."Hermione said happily.

"Wait, there's more im also 1/4 seer."Anastasios said abruptly.

"Well that's great because I have something to tell you too",Hermione said really happy, "Im part succubus and 1/4 seer also ,which explains so much."Hermione said still very happy."

"See Anastasios and I are part creature so we have a attraction like pull towards each other and opposite sex seer always get along."Hermione said extremely happy.

"Well ,Hermione, do you want to see me in my inchanche form?"Anastasios asked flirtashly.

"I would love to see you in your inchanche form."Hermione said flirting back with him "Okay stand back everyone."and with that two beautiful blue/green color wing's came out of his back(it went right throw his close like they were invisible) with a dragon like tail, also two white colored cat like ears grew where his normal ears use to be at, his finger nails grew a inch or two and went pointed at the ends.

"I can control it to show what I want people to see, either like this or my human form, in potion class I made one of my nails as big as a knife to scare Snape, while jess showed her teeth to him and it was so funny and now he's scared of us."Anastasios said happily.

"Anastasios can you go back to your other form because you look so hot right now and its making me want you more."Hermione said getting turned on. "So ,Harry, what do you think of my brother side?"Jess asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well he looks really cool."Harry said cooly.

"Hey guy's don't we need to get to class."Hermione said while leaning on Anastasios more. "Yeah, come on, transfiguration is waiting."Jessica said gabbing her book and throwing her arm around Harry's middle, Hermione fallowed ,but was pulling Anastasios out of the common room, him whining about not wanting to listen to some old bat talk about something they don't need to know.

After Class, Near lake:

Anastasios and Jessica snuck way from Hermione and Harry saying that they wanted to have a brother and sister talk together, but instead they meet Dawn and James down at the lake. Jessica cast a spell around where they were to alert them if someone was near hearing distanced, before looking back at the others nodding her head at them to let them no the close was clear.

"Ok, so has anyway found anything that might just help us?"Anastasios asked now going serious.

"Nope, Ron doesn't give off any strong magic that make him related to Godric, and know one else's I've talked to either." Dawn said looking at the others.

"Same here, everyone I've meet has the standard magic." James said with a sigh of frustration," Well..except for one..."

"James!" Dawn hissed at him

"What! Im sorry, but they need to know, I have a feeling A know's exactly who Im talking about." James said looking a Anastasios.

"Yeah I know exactly who your talking about."All three of them were looking at the ground, but Jessica just started at them with 'confused' written on her face.

"Ok what's going on? Who are you talking about?" Jessica said with worry hoping it wasn't about who she thought it was.

"Harry." Dawn said simply looking at Jessica.

"NO! He cant be.."Jessica said with a load voice but went quite at the end.

"Jessica, you know, I know you know. I know you can feel the power he holds, the same power of Godric."

" I know, but we cant be for sure, I mean I have seen the mark of Godric anywhere on him." Jessica said now sitting on the ground leaning on a bolder. Anastasios stopped pacing and turned back to his sister.

"Do you know for a fact that he doesn't? Its not like you to did...you haven't have you?" Anastasios asked now mad. Jessica looked up and stared wide eye at her brother.

"NO! God is that all you think about? Im just saying that what skin I have seen he doesn't have the mark." Anastasios nodded his head, he new for a fact that Jessica couldn't lie to him even if she tried real hard.

"Come on we better get going, dinner starts soon." The others nodded there heads in agreement and started up towards the castle.

A/N: Well there you have it, sorry It took sooo long, but sorry I had a Babysitting Job to do ya know, but A keep pestering me to fix it fast so YAY! Im done, its about four pages...um some of you have been saying that theirs spelling mistakes but hey Im sorry I try my best my grammar sucks real bad, I do use spell checker but that only works so much..um lets see this time Im writing ch.5 because Its about Quidditch and A don't know that much about it...so Im not sure when I can get it up but please be patient...A and I have also been noticing that only a small percent of you ppl like review but we would like if ALL of you guys Review it makes us write more and update faster...so REVIEW flames are welcome.

EVILWOLF2


End file.
